Magic Traits
by Elfanyan
Summary: Robin and Vlad get a unexpected letter, changing their worlds, transporting them away from the world of Vampires into the world of magic and wizards. Wand waving nancys, soul stealing ghosts and Blood pops on the school roof.


Alright I got bored at work and planned out a Young Dracula/Harry potter x-over. Ages have been changed slightly but I've tried to keep everything else as per the show however I'm blending in a little Anita Blake for added depth. You'll see when you get to it.

Here goes-

Magic Traits

Chapter 1

OOO

"Robin!" Elizabeth Branaugh yelled to her youngest son currently holed up in his room. "You've got a letter here."

There was no response from the room plastered with signs about vampires and sculls plastered on a sunny yellow door. Mrs Branaugh sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"ROBIN!"

Three seconds latter a very disheveled Robin Branaugh stuck his head out of his room. A black cape hanging from one shoulder. He stared at the thing his mother held out confused.

"Who's it from?" He gingerly plucked it from the outstretched hand and turned it back and forth. Parchment, well that was weird to say the least. Robin did a mental shrug. If you hung out with Vlad long enough nothing was weird, merely shades of eccentric that darkened to full-on-loony.

Deciding against opening it and possibly releasing something evil -or most likely a just finding a case of the wrong address- he signed and tucked it into his pants. It could wait till he had time to show it to Vlad at the castle. Robin had a tinny moment of _he lives in a castle, isn't that cool!?_ but shoved it down. Right now he had to manage to escape the dreaded Branaugh Family camping trip. Easily done if he had time to slip by the twins and his father by barricading himself in his bedroom. But the letter had forced him out and he could see the twins trying to sneak up on him.

"Hay weirdo you out of your room?" Ian joked, none to gently punching his younger brother on the arm.

"Ready to go yah?" Paul grabbed a shoulder and hugged him tight semi frog marching him toward the garage. "Dad's been planing this one for ages. No freaky friends, no one but us and the outdoors. You do know what that is right?"

"Yah." Robin grumbled worming his way out of his brothers arms and straightened his cloak. "I get sunburned."

"Well you wouldn't if you spent a little more time outside." Graham Branaugh slammed the trunk of the van closed and looked down at his youngest son. "Besides we haven't had a proper Branaugh Family camping trip since-" He looked up at the castle hanging over Stokely. "Well a long time."

"Dad-"

"No Robin you're going." Mr Branaugh sighed and pressed his mouth into a tight almost bloodless line as his son crossed his arms. "You used to like this kinda thing."

"When I was three." Robin muttered and tried not to yell, for all that he loved his family they did not quite...get it. No matter what happened they seemed oblivious to everything that went on around them. "Dad-" The exact words that his father had just shot down died as he suddenly thought up a better lie.

"I forgot my pack at Vlad's."

"Oh..." Mr. Branaugh suddenly smiled as his youngest rushed off. It was good to see him involved for once,

OOO

"Vladimir!" Count Dracula called to his wayward son and heir, a note of giddy happiness making all who heard either very angry or more than a little frightened. Also confused should be added to that list as Renfield in a graying maids outfit stared at the envelope clutched in one of his master's bloodless hands.

"Yes dad?" Vladimir Dracula descended the staircase of his family's castle in the style of any self respecting preteen- a slouch.

"Look what you have here!" Dracula rushed to his son and almost threw him into a chair. Pressing out the cresses on the table from being held to long he gestured Vlad to pick up the envelope.

"It's a letter." Vlad noted dully looking at his father. "Why is a letter so important?"

"Read it."

Vlad looked at his father who was eagerly tapping his fingers together and almost bouncing on the tips of his feet. Not of course that any self respecting Dracula would do that. No they would never do that, ever. "Vladimir Dracula, Tower Room, Stokely Castle, Stokely, Wales, UK."

"Well go on, open it."

With a sigh Vlad ripped open the envelop and unfolded the parchment letter that slipped out. Scanning it quickly he shoved it down on the table and stared into space his mind running in circles as it processed the information.

_Hogwarts, magic, acceptance letter. Well normalcy just got kicked out the window, didn't it just? Dad's excited I guess this means that it's not exactly a common occurrence. Another feather in the Dracula family cap. Go us. _Vlad closed his eyes and had to restrain the urge to ball up the letter and throw it into the fireplace. To hope that the letter was addressed to Ingrid and that for one their father would faun over her like she wished for, _like she deserved._

Vlad would never admit that last out loud where anyone could hear that declaration. But he had seen what happened at the end of the night of taunting insults about stupid rules, and laws. Vlad had for a long time in his youth simply sat beside her until she grew out of sadness and into sheer hate.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the envelope sitting sadly beside his hand. No, it was addressed to him. Guess that just left listing to father prattle on about how wonderful it was so he could ask -cross that out- beg Ingrid for answers later. She would likely tell him more than dad and his fetish for the dramatic.

"For the first time in three hundred years a Vampire had been accepted to a wizard school. Granted it's not Durmstrang but still, a wizarding school!"

"Right." Vlad looked back down at his letter, his single word of acknowledgment making his father stop his rant on the superiority of the Dracula Family. For once paying attention to the fact that his son was actively tuning him out.

"Master!" Renfield muttered looking towards the door, Vlad sneaking a look at it almost whooped with joy to see his Breather friend leaning against a stone outcropping. Raising a hand he vaguely waved in the direction of the Dracula's.

"Robin." In a flash Vlad was on his feet and by his friends side, a touch of vampire power adding to his speed. Robin for the first time did not comment on his powers, instead he hung his head and absently rubbed something in pocket. Folding and touching it as if it would suddenly fly away from him. His face was clouded and crestfallen, a touch confused and also for the first time truly sad. The normal enthusiasm gone, replaced with dark emotions bubbling on the surface.

"I need to talk..." Robin looked up at Dracula Senior who was tapping one pale cheek and looking curious. "I think one of you got a wrong address or something." He dug out the thing in his pocket, thrusting it out even as his knuckles turned white trying to hold on.

"What-" Vlad gaped. One identical letter to the one he was sent dangled from his fingers. One identical Hogworts' letter.

"Well." Dracula Senior broke the silence and tableau. "I think we better talk about this." He gave both boys a cold glare, daring them to disagree. Gesturing them to the table he draped himself over his throne and sighed dramatically.

Robin and Vlad looked worriedly at each other. Whenever Dracula Senior got dramatic things generally got really out of control. Lots of sleepless nights and hopelessly convoluted plans to save...well to save anyone he was getting dramatic over. Another look was exchanged.

"Have you opened the letter?"

Robin glanced down at the letter and nodded, rather unsure about the reasonable tone being used on him. "On the way here."

"Good, have you told anyone?" A shake of the head this time. "How are you planning on telling your parents?"

"I don't know." Robin looked down and started to fiddle with the edge of his letter. "I mean..." He looked about at the castle, the dark shadows and over abundance of dust and spiderwebs. "Everyone but Chloe thinks I'm some sort of weirdo freak. They think that Vampires and everything is something that I made up. If I show them the letter they'll think it's some sort of forgery to get attention. They'd probably put me in some mental ward."

Dracula nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Master?"

Three heads as one snapped their attention to Renfield.

"Well if the boy got a letter, someone is usually sent to explain, if no one else does. You know so that he isn't sent to a institution." He shrugged and went back to dusting, albeit with one eye toward the conversation going on behind him.

"Yes... Branaugh do you want me to explain magic to your parents or someone from the school?" He sneered the thought of anyone trying to explain magic to the child's Breather father.

"You."

That answer flew out before he could even think about it. Granted Dracula Senior was well _Dracula_ with a serious crush on his mom and exceptionally creepy when he was friendly but still. He was _much_ better than some random guy to explain magic of all things that where about to happen. Something that honestly Robin was not looking foreword to no matter who was explaining. His parents may have been somewhat lax about his obsession with vampires. Magic however would likely be another subject entirely.

"Robin." Vlad smiled at his friend, trying to reassure him. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"My parents kick me out of the house and try to burn me at the stake."

Dracula Senior made a strange coughing noise at the mention of the stake burning, looking vaguely frightened. Pressing a set of long white fingers to where his heart should be he glared at Robin. "There will be no peasant mobs going after you. You have my word."

"Dad." Vlad crossed his arms, the idea of a peasant mob in Stokely was ridiculous to say the least.

"Vladimir, you didn't live threw the fourteenth century." He nodded gravely to Robin, "Young Wizard if they touch you I shall personally feed them to the wolves."

"Thanks...I think."

"Now." Dracula Senior clapped his hands together gleefully, "Your parents!"

OOO

To my other Leagues Away readers, there will be a update this Friday.


End file.
